Junction boxes have long been used to collect and protect telephone and electrical wires for distribution, splicing, cross connection and other uses. In the telephony arts, such wire junction boxes are more commonly known as network interface units (NIUs) and/or building entrance protectors (BEPs). Such containers are typically lockable
In a telephone network, a network cable from the central office is connected to a BEP located at the customer site, where the individual telephone lines are broken out line by line. The network cable, which consist of a plurality of tip-ring wire pairs that each represent a telephone line, is typically connected to a connector block that is an integral part of the BEP. Such connectors may be, for example, the ubiquitous 66-type punch down connector, or an SC 99 type connector block, such as are available from Lucent Technologies Inc. The customer telephone equipment is coupled through the connector block to a central office (CO) telephone line. The CO line side of the connector is generally the bottom side of the connector block, where the CO line tip-ring wire pairs are connected using a wire-wrapping tool.
The BEP generally has a lockable outer door to prevent unauthorized access to the components inside. The outer door is generally secured by a keyed or combination type padlock, and the building owner retains possession of the only key (or combination). Frequently, it is necessary for others in addition to the building owner to open the BEP for servicing or maintenance, for example, telephone company technicians or contractors acting in their capacity. Such servicing will at times occur during non-business hours or at other times when the building owner cannot be located or is not available. If the building owner is not available the technician wishing to service the BEP would not be able to do so because the building owner has the only key to the padlock. The technician would then have to come back at a later date when the building owner was available, which is both inconvenient to the technician, and costly to the building owner and their customers. Also, if the key or combination to the padlock was lost, it would be necessary to saw off the padlock in order to access the components within the BEP. Accordingly, a mechanism for overriding the padlock is desired, while at the same time maintaining the appearance of a secure, locked utility box.